


Lilac - violentine oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Disaster Clementine (Walking Dead), Blind Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Past Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sick Character, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22086691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshots based on Violet & Clementine.will contain -smutangstfluffothers, etc.enjoy.
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I miss writing oneshots, so here's my new oneshot book. I'm going to do it as fluff one week, smut the next week, angst, etc, etc. I hope you enjoy.

"Violet?" She whispered upon realizing her wife wasn't in the bed with her. Clementine sighed and stood up. This had been happening for weeks now. She began to walk down the hallway of her home and towards the kitchen as she already knew where the blonde was.

Clementine shook her head as she spotted the back door open and the light turned on. It was four in the morning, a lot later than usual for Violet, but she already knew what was happening.

She took a few steps towards the door and spotted her wife, sitting on the lower steps with a few treats in her hand. She carefully slid down beside her and rested her head against her arm.

"Why are you out so early?"

"I wanted to know if the kitty was here tonight." Violet replied in a quiet voice. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Just don't go off alone every night, it makes me worried," She whispered to her before sitting up and brushing through her blonde locks.  
"Has she come by yet?"

Violet shook her head and felt tears prick her eyes. "I hope nothing bad happened to her."

"I'm sure she's just out... exploring," Clementine said as she pressed her lips to Violet's temple. Violet nodded and kept her head low before turning, feeling around the floor for a moment before she went to stand up. She shook as she got up and her wife rushed up afterwards, grabbing her arm and wrapping it around her while she held Vi's waist protectively.  
"We've talked about this. You can't go up the steps on your own."

"I'm sorry..."

"Give me the treats," Clementine took them from her wife's hand before throwing them out into their big backyard. "She'll get them if she comes by."

"Thank you."

"No problem," She sighed tiredly as she helped her wife walk to their room.  
"How's your leg?"

"It's okay."

"How did you walk to the kitchen?"

Violet smiled. "I crawled."

"Crawled?!"

"Yeah. I really hoped you wouldn't wake up because I didn't want you to freak out if you saw something crawling along the floor," She smirked.

Clementine shook her head and giggled. "You always come up with the most insane things to get by, don't you?"

"Isn't that why you love me?" Violet asked as her wife set her down on to the bed.

"Yes," Clementine replied as she leaned over, her lips meeting the blonde's. "Now go to sleep. It's your birthday party on Saturday, we have to get decorations tomorrow."

Violet's smile faded and she dropped her head, her hands bundling up the sheets in her fists anxiously.  
"I don't want a party. I don't like being around people, they sneak up on me."

"Nobody is gonna sneak up on you, Vi. This is strictly friends. They wouldn't dare, I promise," She whispered to the blonde who nodded and reached out to wrap her arms around her wife's waist.  
Clementine brushed through her wife's hair and let out a sigh.  
"Get into bed, Violet, you need to rest."

"Will you give me a kiss?"

"When you get into bed? Of course I will," She sighed. Violet slipped beneath the covers and rolled around in the bed, wrapping herself up warm. Clementine leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips before slipping into bed beside her, an arm wrapped around her waist. Things weren't always this easy.

~~~~~~~~~

Clementine held up the banner for her wife and kept it steadily with both her hands.  
"This one?"

Violet squinted her eyes and wheeled herself towards it.  
"I can't tell the color."

"It's kind of like a light, baby pink." She informed her. She watched as her wife turned up her nose and shook her head.

"Nah," Violet sighed. "Can you get um, what are those... sparkly things over there? Behind you?" Violet pointed at the items.

Clementine turned around and examined the items before taking them, holding it up for her wife.  
"These are glittery birthday banners. Yeah?"

"They're easier for my eyes," Violet told her. "Lights still easier for me to see."

"Alright," She smiled as she walked foreward and rested the items on her wife's lap, watching as Violet cradled them to her stomach.  
Clementine took hold of the wheelchair and began to wheel her wife around the store as they looked at the rest of the items, picking out what they wanted and what Violet needed. They paid for everything and then left, Violet being almost worryingly quiet the entire time.

Once they left the store, they went to the restaurant across the shopping center and entered with bags load of things to decorate their home with. 

Clementine ordered their food and sat down beside her wife, taking away the items from her lap and placing them on the chair beside her.

"You're very quiet, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Violet replied, "I'm tired."

"We'll go home soon and you can rest."

"Why do you take care of me?" Violet then asked suddenly, catching the brunette off guard. Clementine furrowed her eyebrows and reached out across the table to hold her wife's hand.

"Where's that come from?" She questioned, rubbing at the back of her hand with her thumb.  
"Did something happen?"

"I just don't know why you stick around." Violet shrugged. "It's not like I'm useful. I can't do anything myself, I'm basically a baby. You should've left me at the hospital."

"Why would I do that?" She frowned as she took in her wife's expression.  
"I love you. I chose to take you home and take care of you. It's not a bother, I just want you to be okay."

"But..." Violet bit her lip, "I'm useless."

"You're absolutely not useless."

"I am. What's the point in staying with me if I can't walk anywhere that's not outside out house? I can't work, I can't even run to the store to pick you up stuff, I can't surprise you with any gifts for your birthday or our anniversary because you have to be with me all the time. For a while, I couldn't even talk or feed myself." 

Clementine shook her head, "That's hardly your fault-"

"And I can't see things. I can only see with one eye and that's not even that good. I can see you but I can't focus on you." Violet's bottom lip was trembling. "I feel like I'm just an object. Is it the same for you?"

"No, it's not." She stated, making sure to hold her wife's hand tightly as she spoke. "I know you feel bad. You're probably depressed because you can't do stuff. I know you need your independence and I promise that I'm doing what I can to give you whatever independence I can give you. But I need you to hear me when I tell you, I don't mind taking care of you or being there for you, that's my job."

"It shouldn't be your job," her eyes were full of tears, "I should be your wife. Not your job."

"Vi," She said softly as the workers brought over the food. She thanked them before sighing and resting her head against her hand.  
"I don't know what to tell you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's good that you've told me about this. I know how you're feeling now," She explained, "You've done really well since you had the stroke. Learning to talk again and using your arms again and your legs, those are absolutely huge milestones to hit. I'm okay with the fact you only feel comfortable walking at home for now, because I know that means you're getting ready to walk again. You're not useless in the slightest, you've done things for me that mean more than anything I've done for you." She insisted as she pushed the soup towards her wife on the table.

"Like?" Violet asked as she picked up her spoon.

"This," The brunette replied as she rubbed over the ring on her wife's hand. "You've sang me to sleep before. Held my hand when we went on that rollercoaster that one time. You cook for me sometimes when I come home from work. When I'm tired, you start writing my reports for me so I have a headstart on things. You claim that you're useless, but you always make sure the bills are paid and you always make sure I'm okay, how are you useless?"

"I guess..." She wondered, "I just see all the things you do for me and feel like I'm not doing enough."

"For somebody who was so sick a year ago, every little thing you do now makes me incredibly proud." A smile, "I love you for you."

~~~~~~~

Violet stood by the dining room window and looked outside at the backyard. Yet again, her furry friend hadn't made an appearance. She was beginning to give up on her, maybe the kitty had gone away, grown tired of being fed the same old snacks. Violet sighed before turning around, being greeted by her wife holding a gift wrapped in shiny paper.

"Happy birthday," She beamed as she came closer to kiss her cheek.  
"I got you something."

Violet took it into her hands and looked at it as best she could before awkwardly tearing off the paper. She completely unwrapped the gift and smiled at it's contents.

"I love it."

"Are you sure?"

"A water bottle covered in shiny colors that are easier for me to see? Of course I love it," Violet clumsily leaned forward to kiss her lips.  
"Thank you."

"You can use it when we go to your physician. I did get you more stuff but they won't be here for a while." Clementine beamed as her wife turned it over and admired it. The doorbell rang and the brunette was pulled from her thoughts, now running to open the door.  
"I'll be right back!" She called to her wife.

"I'm okay," Violet chuckled.

Violet put the bottle down, admiring it one last time before the room filled with noise.

"Happy birthday, Vi!" Louis cheered as he wrapped his arms around the girl, "You're finally an adult."

"Shut up, I'm twenty six," Violet chuckled, pushing him away.  
"You stink."

"I washed myself?"

"With what? Cow dung?" Violet made a disgusted face before receiving a gift from her other friend who stood behind the man.

"Happy birthday," Sophie said quietly as she gave the blonde the gift before giving her a quick hug.  
"Did you choose the decorations?"

"Yeah..."

"I love them. I love the glittery theme." She said with a grin.

Clementine stepped in, separating her wife from the two as she felt they were standing too close.  
"Let's go to the living room. Brody will be here soon. I have a gift for Vi, I kind of need her to get it now,"

"What? I thought you said everything else wouldn't be here on time." Violet questioned confusedly.

"I did." Clementine nodded. Louis and Sophie walked off to the living room together as Clementine took Violet's hands, leading her out of the dining room and towards the back door.

"Clem? Where are we going?" Violet asked as her wife assisted her in stepping down the steps and took her towards their shed.  
"I'm so confused..."

"I know you're sad that you haven't seen the cat lately." Clementine began as she opened the door.  
"But I found her. Last night. And you're gonna be shocked to see what I found," She grinned as she flicked on the light.

Violet took a few seconds to adjust to the light, a confused look on her face. Her wife guided her eyes to look at the floor and Violet took a few steps back in shock.  
"Oh my god,"

"Yeah, that's what I said, too," Clementine leaned down and reached out very cautiously, stroking the back of the cats ear.  
"Poor mama kitty. I would've brought her to get spayed if we could've caught her. She always ran away."

"How many is there?" Violet got on to her knees carefully.

"There's five." 

"We can't take care of five kittens but I don't wanna separate them from their mommy," Violet frowned.

"I guess they're ours now..." Clementine said with a sigh. "I never liked this cat." She continued to brush behind her ear, "But we need to take care of her now. We'll take her to the vet next week along with the kittens. They're too small to move right now."

"Do we bring them inside?"

"Yeah..." Clementine looked unsure as she pursed her lips.  
"I've been researching, that's what I was doing while you napped yesterday. I found them when we came home. I think after everyone leaves tonight, we'll take them in. I don't want anything happening to your furry friend."

"You'd do that for me?"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." She replied. "And you want to be more independent, so how about this? I'll help where you want me to, but I think taking care of something small and vulnerable would really help you understand how it feels to take care of you."

"You'll let me take care of them?" Violet's face lit up, "Really?!"

"Yes! Really!" She replied as she wrapped her arms around her wife.  
"This is your birthday gift for being so strong. Happy birthday. I'm thankful to still have you with me after everything."

"I love you. I love you for loving me even though I'm not the same."

"I'll always love you for you."


	2. I'll never let you go - heavy angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet and Clementine deal with the loss of their infant daughter after Violet's pregnancy takes a turn for the worst.
> 
> (Heavy angst) (inspired by my book, taste of love.)

Violet's life had never been easy. Her home life when she was younger? That had been anything but. Between not knowing if she'd wake up with her parents still married and knowing for a fact that she'd wake up for another dreaded day of school - things were just not easy.

But she thought that would change, when almost five years after leaving school, she married the girl of her dreams.  
But two years into the marriage, things weren't as they seemed.

Communication was always a big thing in their family of two, one that had been strongly supported throughout their relationship.

... But after the incident? It just stopped having it's flow.

Clementine closed over the door, dropping her keys on the table inside the porch as she walked through the hallway and into the living room, finding her wife alone and sitting with her feet curled to her body, the television playing in the background.

"Are you awake?" She asked without being quiet, honestly not worried about whether or not she woke her wife up.

Violet nodded slowly, and Clementine wasn't sure if she'd get a verbal response for a while, and so she headed to the kitchen to get her food.  
"How was work?" She questioned, walking into the kitchen to open the fridge and dig through it for something to eat.

"I didn't go." Violet replied.

"Why?"

"I'm sick."

"Do you need to go to the doctor?"

"I did go, he told me to rest a while." 

"Okay." She replied, pulling out her microwavable dinner and stuffing it into the microwave for two minutes. She began to unbutton her Blazer and threw it on the chair in the middle of the room, tapping her finger as she waited for her food to heat up.  
"What did he say was wrong with you?"

Violet shrugged, her wife able to see in at her in the living room through the open door.  
"Mystery illness. Maybe I'm on the way out."

"I hope not."

Violet didn't reply.

Clementine waited until the microwave beeped and took her food out, she left it on the counter and began to unbutton her shirt until she was left wearing her tanktop. She then threw that on to the chair on top of her jacket and took her dinner in her hands, hopping down at the dining table to eat.

Violet shook her head and stood up, flicking off the TV, she walked towards the kitchen. She leaned against the door and looked at her wife for a few seconds with her arms crossed.

"What?" She asked bitterly.

Violet shook her head again.  
"Are you not coming in to watch TV with me?"

"I'm tired."

"You're always tired."

"Maybe because I'm fed up of worrying my ass off about you." She replied bitterly. "Tired of coming home to you on that damn couch, tired of your sad face, tired of the way you never talk to me - maybe I am just tired! Tired all the time because my wife can't be bothered to pick up the phone and fucking call me to even tell me that she's sick!"

"Fine! You're tired! I get it! I just asked a fucking question, fuck," Violet grunted before turning to leave the room, not wanting to face her wife anymore.

"See! Even now! You won't fucking talk to me! You don't call me, you don't text me, I don't even know if I have your number anymore!" Clementine called after her with her eyes filled to the brim with tears.

Violet turned around and eyed her wife who sat back in her chair, a hand rubbing her temples and she tried to suffocate her sobs.

Violet spoke.

"If I had called today, would you have picked up?"

"Stop,"

"Clementine, if I had called you today and told you I was sick and wasn't going to work, would you have picked up? Would you have rushed home from work to be with me? Made sure I was warm and safe and, and alright, would you? Would you fucking do that for me?? Answer me! If you're gonna start a fucking fight with me, you better answer my fucking question!" Violet practically screamed with tears running down her face.

"Fine! No! No, I wouldn't have answered your call, or talked to you or comforted you because that's not my job!" She yelled at her. The house grew silent for a moment and she stood up, taking her dinner to the bin where she began to scoop it all out.  
"You make me feel sick."

"Imagine how I feel. I've been with you for seven years, I've been married to you for two years and you can barely stand to look at me anymore!" Violet retorted unsteadily as her eyes filled with her own tears.  
"I just, I don't know what I did wrong, what I did to make you hate me so much and I wish you would tell me so I could make it better but you just, you never do!"

"What do you want me to tell you, Vi?!" She questioned angrily, turning to face her wife before standing back against the counter, arms crossed as her wife had done minutes before.  
"What is it?"

Violet's tears ran down her face slowly and she spoke in an erratic voice.  
"Just tell me what I did to hurt you so I can make it better."

"You can't make it better."

"Can you at least tell me what I did wrong?"

Clementine bit her lip and averted her gaze, meeting the tile floors instead of her wife's drowning, green eyes.  
"I - I can't."

"Why?"

"Because..." She struggled to keep it in, tears now streaming her face.  
"Because it wasn't your fault."

"Then who's was it?" Violet asked, her voice now raising louder.  
"You can't just treat me like this and not give me a reason! Tell me why you fucking hate me, you know why you fucking hate me, so just say it!"

"But it's not your fault,"

"Stop saying that!" She roared, pacing around the room and trying to calm herself.  
"Just tell me that you fucking hate me because I lost our baby, I just want to hear you say it, I need closure, I need, I - I need something! Hatred! Love! Something! I just need to feel something other than this loneliness I have when I lay next to you, you're like a fucking robot!" She ran her hands through her hair.

"Violet, just stop! I don't hate you!" She insisted, "I'm just, fucking... grieving..."

"I'm grieving, too!" Violet screamed back at her, "You're not the one who had to do it, Clem! For twenty two fucking hours! And I already knew my baby was dead, I'd known it in, in my heart for weeks... weeks prior to going into labor, but I still did it because I just wanted to believe that some fucking miracle would happen and, and... fuck!" She screamed, taking the plate Clementine had been eating off of and smashing it against the wall, letting it shatter to pieces in front of her.

She shielded herself from the blast and once it was over, Clementine didn't fight her tears and turned away, she walked towards the back door and opened it before stepping out for fresh air.

Violet stood, alone and completely heartbroken, like she did a year ago. Like she did when they had found out. Alone.

Always alone.

It took a few minutes but Clementine eventually came back into the room, closing the back door behind her. Violet sat now, staring into the fire in front of her, burning the wood and ultimately heating the home for the family of only two.

Clementine spoke.

"I don't hate you. I just hate what happened to you. I just hate that you got fucked over by the doctors. I just hate that you had to go through labor, and, and... I hate that we didn't feel excitement when your contractions started. I hate that dreaded look on your face when your water broke. I hated finding you in her nursery right after I had gone to the car to put your bags in. I hated the fact you never got to see her."

"But it's okay if you hate me," Violet whispered as she curled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth in front of the fire.  
"Because I should've realized something was wrong. Because it was my responsibility."

"It wasn't," She inhaled sharply as her face became wet with tears.  
"It wasn't your fault and I know that but it's just hard, it's hard to look at you because you're so broken."

"I'm not broken."

"And I just wish you had've seen her," She slid down the cabinets and blubbered as she spoke, unable to contain herself any longer.  
"So you would've seen that all your hard work hadn't been for nothing. That we had the most beautiful and rare baby girl in the entire world because of you. Even if only for a little while. It was still worth it."

Violet shook her head and buried it in her knees to suffocate her crying.  
"Describe her to me."

"She had a full head of hair. And it, it was so soft to touch, I still think about it to this day," The brunette explained, looking up at the ceiling and ignoring her wife's pained cries.  
"And small little hands. Small little fingers. Like she was carved from glass, like... like she was made of silver, she was perfect, I wish you would've looked at her."

Violet was quiet as she cried and for a while, Clementine felt as if she were alone in the room. The somewhat silent atmosphere opened up a door for her, and she felt the need to talk with her wife. For real this time.

"Sometimes when I look at you... and... I think about everything you went through, I hate it, and I just want to scream at you. I want to scream at you because your body's gone back to normal. But at the same time I remember for weeks... how you'd just sit. And pump milk. Fill bottles. Just to throw them out. How you sold your maternity clothes, how... how you put everything in her room away because you just couldn't deal with it being there. I have to remind myself that you suffered, too. And I'm sorry." She apologized as she stared at her wife's back.  
"Vi...?"

"I wanted that baby, Clem."

"I know you did."

"I would've done anything to save her." She said with a sigh, a smile appearing on her face as she pondered. "Just the image of a little you in cute little frilly dresses. Waking up with a little baby in the bed with us. Forcing ourselves to get up to tend to her. To hold her. Having arguments about who gets up and what time and whatever. That's what I wanted. That's all I ever wanted with you, and we still could have it, but you don't like me."

Clementine shook her head and very slowly moved towards her wife, reaching out to grab her shoulders carefully, ignoring the broken debris of the shattered plate on the ground.  
"I do, I love you, I do. I just don't know where we're supposed to go from here. Or how we're supposed to come back from this."

"And you think I know?" Violet whispered as her wife eased her back to lay against her chest.  
"I've been avoiding work for months. Because I can't handle working in a hospital where I have to tend to babies and pregnant women everyday of my life knowing what I know. I feel like I'm holding some secret that I should be telling them all. That job is the whole reason I wanted us to have a baby in the first place..."

"Violet," She whispered, resting her lips on her forehead. "You're shaking, it's okay."

"I hated myself so much because, what kind of a midwife doesn't realize when her baby stops moving? What kind of a mother doesn't question it? What kind of a person am I?" Violet expressed uncomfortably to her wife.  
"Babies can cry in your womb. And I wonder if she cried. I wonder if it was my fault for, for sitting a certain way, for not eating right, for exercising too much? But they tell you, all these things are normal, and... and are they?"

Clementine rocked her wife's body slowly in her arms and kept her lips to her forehead, humming very lightly as she moved her.  
"This isn't your fault."

"I - I know..."

"Can you say it?"

Silence.

"Violet?"

"Not yet," Violet said as she wrapped her wife's arms around her neck and sniffled, tears still spilling.  
"I wish I could've felt her one more time. I always wish that... I regret not, I don't know, savoring the last time I felt her move..."

"You didn't know it was the last time though," Clementine whispered, kissing her head as she held her close in front of the warm fire.  
"I'm so, so sorry for leaving you alone. I'm sorry for this, Violet. I'm sorry for just assuming you were okay. For just not realizing that you're hurt. It's like all the physical ailements went away, so I just... figured you were better."

"I'm never gonna be better," Violet whispered, "There's always gonna be something missing. Our baby girl with little curly brown hair is always gonna be missing. Nothing or anyone could ever change that."

Clementine exhaled deeply and kissed Violet's scalp, still rocking her body back and forth in a soothing manner.  
"We're going to have a baby one day. In a few years. And we'll bathe her or him. And we'll argue about sleep. And we'll do it all. Without you getting hurt, without me getting hurt, we'll have a baby and we'll be a happy family. If I can only promise you one thing in our lifetime, it's that."

"But you don't know that."

"Maybe not, but I'll always keep my promise," She smiled wholeheartedly as her wife settled into her arms fully, like she always did.

Violet let out a tired sigh before speaking.

"Don't let me go again, please. Please don't let me be lonely. I need you. I think I need you more now than I did when I was healing physically."

"I need you too..." She whispered, "I'll always needs you. And I'll never let you go again."


End file.
